Somebody
by swoobats
Summary: Bosami "For them, wound together in warmth and love, each other is all they needed." -Graphic M-


**Probably the shortest M fic I will ever write, seeing as I spazzed half way through. I really warmed up to this ship after the finale, but there is an awful shortage of erotica and mature stories about Bolin and Asami. I felt like writing a slow, personal and languid sex scene. This is less a story but rather a PWP to pass the time. Either way, I'll just let you read the fic now. Reviews and tips would be nice.**

Asami was in no way weak. She's fought equalists, been carted off to jail by a crooked councilman, fought back against her derailed father, and saved Republic City alongside the_ Avatar_. She has put her tail on the line and risked her life for countless people, and was brave in the face of danger. But right now, in the talented hands of Bolin, she was impossibly undone.

They had let down their defenses, and the two just lay bare across from each other, reaching out to touch small stretches of skin and brushing their eyelashes against each other's cheeks with butterfly kisses. Bolin's lips trailed from her cheek to her lips, reaching out and pulling her to his chest, their mouths working in a slow rhythm. His arms were strong and his hands warm as he worked out kinks in her muscles, kneading her flesh as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck.

Asami groaned softly in the back of her throat as Bolin worked one of her breasts in his palm, gently squeezing and teasing the sensitive mound. She unwound as they rolled over, curving her neck as Bolin's hot breath puffed against her, moaning and sighing with each attentive kiss to her sensitized body. Slowly Bolin traveled lower, giving attention to her chest with the gentle caress and focus a lover could give, pulling her right nipple into his mouth and suckling, tweaking the other in tandem with his lips.

Tangling her legs with his, she ran her fingers through his wavy hair, tangling them in the curls at the nape of his neck. Her body shivered with every stroke to her breasts, and she inhaled sharply as Bolin moved to lave attention to her left side, the air suddenly cool to the wetness on her right nipple. Attentively paying equal attention to both sides, he was mindful of her, pulling away and pressing his wet lips to her own. His hands kneaded down her chest and past her belly, rubbing her waist and brushing his fingers over the smooth joint of her hip and thigh.

Bolin slowly dipped his fingers down to her sex, slipping one thick digit past her wet folds and rubbing the pads of his fingers against the velvety smooth walls of her vagina. He groaned with her as her body rocked against his hand, grinning boyishly at her as she clenched and rippled around him while he pumped a lone finger into her passage. The intrusion caressed her gently, pressing tenderly against her walls. Asami let out a breathy sigh of contentment as he slowly worked his finger in and out of her, clenching her eyes as another joined the first, two digits stretching her. Bolin paid careful attention to her face as he carefully spread his two fingers, one hand cupping her hip lovingly. His thumb reached up and rubbed gently against her clit, relishing the pleasured moan winding itself from Asami's throat.

Palming himself to remain stiff, Bolin groaned as he watched Asami rolled her hips in time with his fingers, their heavy breaths intermingling as he lowered himself to press their lips together. Asami sighed happily as Bolin continued lazily pumping his fingers, the sensation lovely and consuming. She bent up her legs as Bolin grabbed an especially sensitive part on the back of her knees as he lifted them, giggling as Bolin pressed kisses to her calves while he adjusted her legs on his shoulders. His fingers increased their pace, and the two moaned when her walls tightened around his thick digits.

Asami's chest heaved as Bolin pleasured her, the sensations building as the hot coil in her belly tightened. Her moans increased in pitch as his two fingers pumped into her, pleasantly stretching her. Her breath quickened with his ministrations until she felt the heat in her lower body spring free, her hips rolling and bucking with pleasure as Bolin pulled his digits out of her vagina, lovingly rubbing the sensitive outer lips as she came down. Her breath was short, and came out with little keening moans when Bolin touched her most sensitive parts. Bolin ran his fingers through her inky hair, rubbing little circles into her hip with his thumb, and busied himself with planting little closed-mouth kisses to her lips.

Asami untangled them, pressing Bolin onto his back as she lazily kneeled between his legs, slowly rubbing the erection she was leaning over. She palmed him gingerly, rotating her hand up the shaft, and twisting her wrist to hear gasps hiss from between his clenched teeth. She swiped her thumb over the head, tracing invisible patterns onto his leg with her free hand. Bolin stared down at her through hazy eyes as she paid dutiful attention to the sensitive organ in her hand, groaning with every brush and touch. He rocked himself into her palm, openly moaning when she took his penis into her mouth, panting and groaning while she took him in as deep as she could. Bolin's praise fueled her as she continued her ministrations, her head bobbing tentatively with the guide of his hand in her hair while her own fingers pleasured herself.

Feeling his loins tighten, Bolin gently pulled her mouth off of his dick, pulling Asami up to his lips and kissing her deeply, his hands running down her body before grabbing a handful of her backside as he lowered her back onto the bed. He felt his blood thudding from being on the edge of release, and gave himself a quick pump to stave off the hunger before aligning her. Slowly, he kissed her as he pressed into her wet folds once again, the two of them keening from the ecstasy of joining. He was thick and blunt, filling Asami in all of the right ways.

Asami winced at the initial stretch, but grew accustomed to his girth with each shallow thrust. The two murmured to each other, kissing deeply and tangling their bodies together. Bolin simply supported his weight above her, rolling his hips lazily, their languid lovemaking slowly shaking the creaking mattress. Asami wrapped her legs around Bolin's hips and slung her arms around his neck, gasping for breath as he reached down and rubbed her clit, making her buck and meet each of his thrusts. They were becoming frenzied, their stamina short and sweet after all of the stimuli as their bodies connected with fierce fervor.

Asami panted and moaned with every thrust, encouragingly calling out to Bolin in their lovemaking. He returned in kind, groaning Asami's name into the crook of her neck, feeling her tighten and twitch around him. They weren't going to last, and soon, Asami's hips were rolling, clenching tight around him as she climaxed. Bolin came short behind, burying himself deep inside of her as he released in bliss, murmuring Asami's name into her dark hair as his hips rocked into her tenderly responsive ones. He lowered his exhausted body onto hers, his muscles twitching and flexing as he pulled her onto his chest. Gently, Asami reached around and lifted her hips, letting his now flaccid member pull out of her sex. He winced briefly, and wrapped up Asami into his arms, stroking his lips against her neck.

There was nothing needed to be said. All sweet words passed between them in perfect silence, their bodies easing under blankets and falling asleep. Before, they needed somebody, and now they had nothing but each other. For them, wound together in warmth and love, each other is all they needed.

**Oh, honey, I'm not used to writing porn. Excuse me while I go sweat this off, I feel sort of embarrassed. I hope you enjoyed! uvu**


End file.
